


Ursid

by hhoneycas



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: Destiel on a big ass outdoor bench. Tooth rotting fluff.





	Ursid

“What are we doing?” Cas groans as he follows his boyfriend outside, wrapped in three or so blankets.

  
Dean turns around and despite both Cas’ bitterness and the bitterness of the cold, he has a smile on his face. He reaches out from beneath his own pile of blankets and intertwines his fingers with Cas’.

  
He pulls them towards the large bench they’ve just put on their deck, and they settle in. Cas is shivering and Dean bounces with anticipation as they curl up next to one another. From his place pressed next to Dean’s chest, Cas looks up and whispers, “What are we doing out here?”

  
Dean laughs, just now realizing that he never explained why he woke his boyfriend up at two AM in the middle of December. Cas had just followed at Dean’s whispers of, “you’ve got to come see this”, and here they were.

  
“It’s a meteor shower.”

  
“There are lots of fucking meteor showers, Dean,” Cas mutters, verging on angry. “Why this one?”

  
Cas is very willing to give his partner a chance to explain his choices, but if he doesn’t give good reason, Cas is also willing to lock him outside on the big ass bench all by himself.

  
“It’s the last day of the last meteor shower of the year, and it’s so cold out, it’s got really good visibility,” Dean explains, and it’s just enough, and Cas loves him just enough that he stays.

  
Still though, Cas has to clarify that, “It’s the Ursid shower, Dean, there’s nothing special about it. It’s annual.”

  
“So is our anniversary but that doesn’t make it any less special.”

  
“Low blow,” Cas says, burying himself further into the blankets. “You know you could have just brought me breakfast in bed on our actual anniversary.”

  
Dean laughs once more. “It is our actual anniversary. It’s two thirty on December 28th.”

  
Cas throws, or rather, snakes an arm under all the blankets, around Dean and pulls him closer to him. “You’re lucky I love you, loser.”

  
“Hey, you like stars.”

  
“I have a minor in astronomy, that does not mean I like stars.”

  
“Yes it does.”

  
Cas finally pulls his head out from under the blankets to look Dean in they eyes. “Yes. It does. But liking stars doesn’t give you right to wake me up at the crack of dawn to show me them. I’ve seen them.”

  
“Does me being your boyfriend give me that right?”

  
“Maybe,” Cas admits.

  
Dean presses a light kiss to his temple and turns towards the sky. “It’s gonna be right around the Little Dipper.”

  
Now Cas laughs. Ursa Minor is one of the hardest constellations to see, even on a clear night, and Dean, the author who has tired his eyes out from reading, so much so that he needs glasses at the tender age of twenty six, will never be able to find it. If he even knows how.

  
“Do you know how to find Ursa Minor, Dean?”  
“I was hopping you would show me,” Dean mumbles into Cas’ sweatshirt.

  
Unearthing an arm from the numerous blankets that cover them, Cas points up at the sky. When Dean’s hand finds it way out, there is a small silver cylinder clutched in his hand. “Do you want to use this?”

  
Cas recognizes the laser pointer immediately as the one he keeps in his backpack, his initials on the black tape give it away.

  
“You left it on the counter and Debbie and I played with it for a good twenty minutes yesterday. Also I figured out that our cat is named after a star, because you left that booklet on the counter too.”

  
Cas plucks the pointer from Dean’s hand and points it at a bright star southwest of them. “Aldebaran. Part of the winter hexagon. The Little Dipper however, is more complex.” He looks down at Dean who is looking attentively at Castiel, absorbed in what he’s saying. “You find the Big Dipper and the two on the end, some call them the pointers, will lead you to the North Star. That doesn’t move. Around the North Star are these two,” he moves the pointer to two stars relatively close to one another, “The Guardians. They circle the North Star all night, guarding it so to speak. These three are the two ends of Ursa Minor, Small Bear, Little Dipper, what have you.” Finished, he looks back down at Dean, whose attention has moved to the stars.

  
“I can’t see shit,” Dean says after a beat. He looks at Cas, defeated, and his boyfriend boils it down for him.

  
“Your shooting stars will be here.” He makes a large circle with the pointer around the constellation, then tucks it away, moving back towards the warmth of Dean’s body.

  
“I see one,” Dean whispers, seconds later, and son they’re saying it back and forth each time one of them sees a shooting star.

  
There’s a lull about ten minutes later, when neither of them sees one for thirty minutes. When Dean finally spots one, he looks down to point it out of Cas, and finds him sound asleep in his arms.

  
“I guess this one’s just mine then,” he says softly to the sky, “I’d better make a wish.”

  
Stirring in his arms, Cas whispers, barely audible, “I wish for a night of uninterrupted sleep, where my dumb boyfriend doesn’t wake me up to look at stars.” Theres not any malice behind the words, only good intentions, and Dean squeezes Cas into a weird horizontal hug.

  
“I wish you’d stay with me forever.”

  
“Can I change my wish? I want that too,” Cas says, smiling up at Dean. Dean smiles back and they silently promise to grant the other one their wish.

  
“I love you, Cas.”

  
“I love you too, Dean.”

  
They fall asleep like that, outside on the bench. Around four, Dean carries him in to the couch, and they rest there until ten, when Dean does bring him breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’m vv proud of so any feedback, kudos, etc. you can give me are loved!!


End file.
